¿Misaki al psicólogo?
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Misaki ha sido enviada por el director al psicólogo para hablar de su estresante vida. Usui aparece luego de la sesión ¿qué le dirá el rubio? Pésimo Sumary, pero espero que me den una oportunidad


**Hola! acá sigo colaborando con el fandom con este nuevo one-shot **

**Como bien saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor, yo sólo uso a la pareja para crear historias =D**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste el fic jeje **

**¿****Al psicólogo?**

—¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser verdad! —gritó una chica totalmente molesta y con un aura negra rodeándola.

Ante ella estaba su mano derecha, el chico Yukimura, quien le había dado una terrible noticia: a solicitud del director Misaki debía ir al psicólogo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso creen que estoy loca? —seguía gritando la morena con una cara que asustaba hasta el más valiente.

—Es que... no fue culpa de nosotros presidenta... Lo que pasa es que el director piensa que lleva una vida muy estresante así que ordenó que consulte al psicólogo de la institución.

—¡Y quién se cree él para meterse en mi vida de esa manera! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Yo no estoy loca! —seguía diciendo la chica entre gruñidos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón del concejo para tranquilizarse.

—¡Pero presidenta! ¡Si no lo hace podría destituirla! —soltó el chico aterrado con la actitud de la chica.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Es injusto! ¿Acaso es la decisión final? —preguntó la presidenta un poco más relajada pero con ganas de asesinar al director.

—Si, es la decisión final. De hecho la cita es dentro de cinco minutos —se apresuró en contestar Yukimura.

Misaki sólo atinó a asentir para dejar salir a Yukimura. Luego de cerrar el salón fue camino a la oficina de psicología en el segundo piso. Caminaba a grandes pasos y con el aura negra rodeándola debido al enojo. Llegó a la oficina, tocó la puerta y luego entró. La psicóloga la esperaba, era una mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro y corto y ojos negros, bien parecida y que vestía una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro.

La chica se sentó en donde le indicó la licenciada, quien apenas terminó de leer unas notas se dirigió a ella presentándose:

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sara Haruno, tú eres Misaki no?

Misaki sólo asintió para responder a la pregunta, se sentía avergonzada de estar frente a un psicólogo. _¿Qué pensara ella? ¿Pensará que estaba loca?_

—Bueno Misaki-chan, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

—¿Eh? Creí que usted me diría Haruno-san —respondió la chica aturdida.

—No en realidad, acá hablaremos de lo que tú quieras —dijo de forma amistosa Sara.

—¿Eh? ¿De lo que yo quiera? En verdad no sé de qué hablar —soltó la presidenta.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó la psicóloga para buscar tema de conversación.

—Pues no me quejo, aunque hoy fue un día muy ajetreado, había muchos asuntos pendientes, aunque estoy acostumbrada.

—Me imagino que ser la presidenta de la clase te quita mucho tiempo.

—No tanto eso, creo que a veces es por todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que llamas todo? —preguntó Sara.

—Pues el colegio, el concejo, la familia, el trabajo —soltó Misaki sin querer.

—¿Tú trabajas? Con razón luces agotada.

—No es mucho, como ya dije estoy acostumbrada.

—Misaki-chan, ¿por qué eres tan tosca con los chicos? —preguntó la psicóloga de forma directa.

—¡Eh! No lo soy... bueno, sólo con quienes lo merecen —respondió la chica intentando excusarse.

—¿Por qué ese grupo se lo merece? —siguió indagando la licenciada.

—¡Porque molestan a las niñas! ¡Y yo no permitiré que se metan con ellas ni que las hagan sufrir! —dijo con firmeza Misaki.

—Es decir, que sientes la necesidad de protegerlas… ¿cómo una heroína? —preguntó la psicóloga.

—¿Por qué será que me suena familiar? —susurró por lo bajo Misaki al acordarse de Usui Takumi, quien una vez le había preguntado si creía que era una especie de heroína de shoujo.

—¿Misaki-chan? —la llamó suavemente la mujer.

—Eh... Disculpe, me distraje levemente —dijo avergonzada la presidenta.

—No te preocupes. Misaki-chan, ¿por qué sientes que debes proteger a las mujeres de los hombres?

—¡Porque ellos hacen sufrir a las mujeres! —exclamó sin vacilar la joven.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Bueno, en algo si...

—¿Quién te ha decepcionado?

—Pues... Mi padre, él nos abandonó —respondió Misaki sin decir lo de la deuda y demás.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Pues ¿yo? ¡Frustrada porque los hombres hacen sufrir a las mujeres y por eso los odio!

—Entiendo... Pero entre tú y yo... ¿Piensas que todos son iguales?

—No, pero la gran mayoría sí.

—¿Conoces excepciones?

—Sí, algunos casos, están: Yukimura, Kohaku… —empezó a nombrar la presidenta hasta que llegó a un nombre que la hizo sonrojarse levemente cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la profesional.

—Ese tal Usui Takumi... ¿es alguien especial para ti?

—¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un pervertido acosador… idiota! —gritó la presidenta totalmente ruborizada.

La psicóloga sonrió divertida ante la actitud de la chica, vio su reloj para darse cuenta de que la sesión estaba por terminar; anotó sus últimos apuntes para despedir a la joven.

—Misaki eres una buena chica, pero no debes pagar con los demás el resentimiento que tienes con tu padre. Si quieres, puedes venir siempre que quieras para hablar.

—Entiendo, pero no hará falta, soy fuerte —dijo la chica con una sonrisa para luego hacer una reverencia y salir.

La joven salió de la oficina, no quedaba casi gente en la academia.

—_Genial, así nadie se enterará de que estuve_ _aquí _—pensó la chica.

Caminó hacia la salida pero no pudo continuar, ya que alguien la había tomado del brazo y la hizo girar para ver a un apuesto rubio que la veía divertido.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?

—Es muy tarde, te acompañaré —respondió el rubio.

—¡No quiero que me acompañes!

—¡Pero presidenta! Los locos no pueden andar sueltos en la calle sin ayuda de un enfermero —respondió con fingida inocencia Usui.

—¡De dónde sacas eso idiota! —dijo la chica esquivando lo del psicólogo.

—Pues te vi salir de donde la psicóloga. No sabía que la presidenta estaba loca… aunque no puedo negar que lo sospechaba —respondió burlón Usui.

La presidenta se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, intentó golpear al chico pero no pudo porque el interceptó el puño y en un rápido movimiento la acorraló contra una de las paredes y se pegó a ella para que no lo pudiera golpear. La chica se ruborizó ante la impulsiva acción del chico.

—¡Usui idiota! ¡Suéltame! —gritó la chica.

—Yo sé porque está loca presidenta. Está loca por mí pero no lo admite.

—¡Qué! ¡Acaso estás demente!

—Si no es así, ¿por qué te ruborizas si me acerco a ti o hago ésto? —preguntó el rubio quien respiró en el cuello de la chica haciéndola sonrojarse fuertemente.

La chica estaba aturdida, así que ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó tiernamente. Ella apenas se dejó llevar por sus emociones se abrazó fuertemente a él correspondiendo el beso. Poco segundos después ambos se separaron. Usui sonreía con satisfacción y la chica desviaba la mirada avergonzada, intentó irse pero el rubio la detuvo para decirle:

—No te avergüences, después de todo me gustas así estés loca o no —le dijo Usui de forma picarona.

—¡Eres un idiota pervertido! —gritó la chica sonrojada.

—Así me quieres —dijo el chico haciendo que comenzaran sus acostumbradas discusiones.

Pero que para él eran especiales, porque si ella estaba loca, él sería su enfermero, y eso nadie lo cambiaría; y vivirían felices en el manicomio.

**Acepto tomatazos, halagos, críticas constructivas y demás =) pero no comentarios hirientes y altisonantes... un kiss! **

**¿Review?**


End file.
